Deimos
The younger brother of Kratos, 'Deimos '''was abducted by Ares during his childhood to avert a prophecy about the destruction of Olympus. Coming of age in the Domain of Death, Deimos was fueled by hatred for the brother who failed to save him from his torment. In God of War Series Early Life Deimos was born a few years after Kratos, and bore a remarkable birthmark across his body. The two brothers grew up together under the watchful eye of their mother Callisto in Sparta, with dreams of joining the Spartan Army when they were older. Kratos and Deimos trained with the traditional spear and shield throughout their childhood, with Kratos teaching the young Deimos to remember that "a Spartan never lets his back hit the ground." The Marked One Prophecy Long ago, an Oracle fortold the destruction of the Olympians at the hands of a Marked Warrior. Due to his unusual birthmark, the Gods feared that Deimos would be the prophesized warrior, so they devised a plan to abduct him from his family so that the Oracle's prophecy wouldn't come to pass. One fateful day, Ares and Athena descended onto Sparta to take Deimos, unleashing an army of Centaurs to decimate the populace while they searched for him. They quickly found the young Deimos amidst the chaos and took him while he was training with Kratos, though his brother attempted to stop Ares. Kratos lunged at Ares to keep him from taking his brother but Ares struck him down, scarring him over his right eye. Ares brought Deimos to Thanatos in the Domain of Death to remain there in torment, ensuring the prophecy of "the Marked One" would never occur. Deimos believed that Kratos would come to rescue him for several years, but as time wore on, his hope diminished and was replaced with hatred for the brother who left him to rot. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After having met -and defeated- Callisto in Atlantis, Kratos was compelled to find his brother at any cost. Undertaking a perilous journey that took him across Greece, Kratos finally found Deimos deep in the Temple of Thanatos, suspended from a tree. Freed from his chains, save for a single massive gauntlet locked around his right arm, Deimos wanted revenge against Kratos for not protecting him and quickly assaulted his brother. After a gruelling battle, Deimos tackled Kratos over a ledge and proceeded to pummel his brother into submission, using the gauntlet. As Kratos lay bloodied and beaten, Deimos saw his final blow shatter the gauntlet. Willing to continue barehanded, Deimos was instead interrupted, as Thanatos arrived grabbed Deimos, taking him to the Suicide Bluffs to throw him off the edge. Kratos, barely able to stand, managed to follow them to the Bluffs. Locked in combat, Deimos and Thanatos never saw Kratos arrive, until the Spartan raced for the edge, after Thanatos managed to throw Deimos off. Rushing over to his brother, barely saving him from certain death, Kratos proclaimed never to leave Deimos again, and gave Deimos the Arms of Sparta. Joining forces, side by side, as brothers, Deimos and Kratos began their attack on Thanatos. Together, the pair followed Thanatos along the cliffs and eventually caught up with him, where Thanatos stated Ares had chosen poorly, where he should have opted for Kratos instead of Deimos, all those years ago. The Spartan brothers charged Thanatos, fighting the God of Death together, until Thanatos transformed into a gigantic winged monster and grabbed Deimos, crushing him against the cliffside, effectively killing him. Kratos, fueled by the rage over the loss of his brother, found himself empowered, and defeated Thanatos. Kratos carried Deimos' lifeless body to the top of the Suicide Bluffs via the Path of Solitude, where the Grave Digger had prepared a grave for Deimos. He then lay Deimos' body into the grave, stating Deimos was now free, Kratos also make a promise to Athena that the gods will pay for what they did to his brother. God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around Hades, with one seemingly written by his mother Callisto. The note claims that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". In Ghost of Sparta the Grave Digger (Zeus) referenced Deimos as the other one, indicating that it was Deimos Gaia should have chosen. Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across a pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says: *"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?"'' and *''"Don't leave me again, Kratos!"'' Weapons and Powers Deimos was an incredibly powerful mortal as he was able to best Kratos, a god, in single combat armed with only a gauntlet. For this reason it is presumed that Deimos is also a son of Zeus just like his brother. Deimos is also extremely proficient with the Arms of Sparta as he wielded them to great effect in the fight against Thanatos. Trivia * Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III. Elijah featured as one of the voices heard in the pool of blood. However, Josh Keaton was credited as the voice of Deimos in God of War III, most likely for the Deimos costume which was intented to be released with Ghost of Sparta. * Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembles that of Leonidas from 300. * Deimos is also the name of one Ares' sons, the God of Terror. * Deimos and Kratos are very alike in appearance, the only notable difference being Deimos having a beard, hair, and a much less gravely voice. * Kratos' tattoo is an exact replica of Deimos' birthmark, worn in honour of his brother. * Deimos' birthmark seems to glow orange instead of red and looks more "corrupted", possibly due to his time spent in the Domain of Death. * Deimos is Kratos' only relative not killed by Kratos himself. * Deimos is Callisto's second child, implying Zeus slept with her more than once. * There are two Deimos bonus costumes, in Ghost of Sparta and God of War III. * The Gauntlet which Deimos weilds bears a striking resemblance to the Gauntlet of Zeus only rusted. * In God of War there is an unlockable video known as Birth of the Beast where Kratos' brother is first hinted at in the series. The events of Ghost of Sparta, however, reveal that this video is not canon. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg|Deimos - various concept art montage Kratos Brother concept2.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos Brother concept.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg|non-canon image showing Deimos' demon form in "Birth of the Beast" Untitled.jpg|Deimos in full combat armor Deimos.png Untitled 3344.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled 145.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled deimos.png|Young Kratos and Deimos God of war deimos by tobiee-d32hae0.jpg|Deimos (The Actual One) Deimos.JPG|Deimos Skin (Ghost of Sparta) God-of-War-Ghost-of-Sparta-Deimos.jpg Deimos revenge.jpg 5123958070_85b872dfaf_o.jpg god-of-war_iii-deimos-02.jpg|Deimos skin for God of War III Video thumb|left|200px|Deimos in action thumb|right|200px|Fight with Deimos thumb|left|200px|God of War : Ghost of Sparta 'Origins' trailer Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:God of War Series Category:Allies Category:Enemies